


A Tale of Dead People

by Lon_Wolfgood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lon_Wolfgood/pseuds/Lon_Wolfgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the defeat of Voldemort, five people return from the dead to capture a fugitive evil spirit. Ronald Weasley returns as well, to be with the woman he left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a Ron/Luna story, with some Harry/Hermione and some implied Albus/Minerva. It is somewhat dark and post-Hogwarts.

A couple stood in the middle of a large graveyard. Harry and Hermione Potter. They were visiting their best friend, who sacrificed his life for the Wizarding world. If it wasn't for Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter would have been dead, and Voldemort would have won the war. But since Ronald took a Killing Curse for his friend, in a selfless act, Harry had survived. Along with the love he shared with Hermione, he had killed the Dark Lord.

They still had someone else to visit, so after fifteen minutes of talking to their friend's grave, they walked away. Unlike Ronald, this person was still alive. But she had lost her mind, or so the Healers had told them. Luna Lovegood was living in a calm place where all she did was paint and talk cryptically. The young woman had been like that since the war ended.

Harry and Hermione would always visit her after going to the graveyard where their other friend was. They had married six years ago, after the defeat of Voldemort and had lived near the Burrow, where most people couldn't find them. Their young son, Ronald Potter, would stay with the Weasleys during the visits. They weren't sure if Luna would tell the difference between their son and their friend, even if they looked and acted entirely different.

After twenty minutes, they reached their destination. One of the doctors recognized them and led them to Luna's room. They found her like always, surrounded by paintings. Usually, she painted landscapes or random shapes. However, they were taken aback at the new drawings stuck to the walls. The doctor closed the door behind them.

Harry felt uneasy for the first time since they visited her. The paintings had several animals he recognized, and some which he didn't. There were many paintings with a stag, a large black and a brown rat. There was another of a woman with dark red hair and green eyes. A brown bird of prey with green eyes was on her side. There was one of a large, black snake with red eyes, which made them shudder. Another painting had a white unicorn, with a silvery horn.

And Luna was currently painting a large red canine with blue eyes, which snarled at the viewer. All were Muggle paintings, of course. The institute was eager to teach the ways of the Muggles, and it was safer for those who couldn't know the difference between right and wrong. "Hello, Luna," he heard Hermione say nervously.

Luna stopped and turned to them, smiling dreamily at them. "Hello, Hermione, Harry. I was expecting you." She went for more red paint and continued to add shadows and lights to the canine.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked, trying to break the tension he felt in the air.

Luna shrugged, her smile never fading. "I'm fine, Harry. But I must say that it won't last." She turned to them, and they were almost startled, as she wasn't smiling anymore and looked uncharacteristically serious. "He'll come back, Harry. He wants revenge."

"Who?" he stuttered, looking at his wife, alarmingly. Hermione looked as surprised as he was.

"He hates you, Harry. You were responsible for his death." With that, Luna turned to pet Crookshanks, her dreamy smile coming back to her face. The cat had been left with her years ago, to keep her company. Hermione had known he was too old to share a house with their son or with any other animal they got. Especially when Harry bought a black dog for Ronald.

Worried, despite knowing she always said weird things, the young couple left. Hermione tried dismissing it as one of those 'Luna moments', in which the blonde witch would be stranger than usual. But Harry felt depressed as he remembered her words.

* * *

Five people ran as fast as they could through the grounds leading to the Hogwarts castle. One was an old man with long white hair and beard. His blue eyes twinkled a little, despite their current situation. Next to him, a chubby young man ran, panting tiredly. His brown short hair was stuck to him because of the sweat. "I hate this!" he complained. "I've forgotten how tired one can get by running in this world..."

"Don't complain, Peter!" a tall black-haired man said, his gray eyes briefly stopping on him. There was some hatred in them, even if it was fading. "The sooner we get there, the faster we'll know where he is!"

"He's right! Then you'll get to sit down." Another raven-haired man said. His hair was short but messy and his eyes were brown, from behind rounded spectacles. A woman ran next to him, her hair was dark red and her eyes were emerald green. "Are you ok, hon?"

The woman rolled her eyes and looked at him with annoyance. "Of course, James! Unlike the lot of you, I'm fit!" The others laughed at her statement, while James pretended to be hurt. "Albus, do you think it's a good idea to show ourselves?"

The old man smiled tiredly. "It's the only thing we can do, Lily. We must find him before it's too late, and we'll need all the help we can get, even from the living."

* * *

It was late at night, but Luna couldn't sleep. She looked around her room, to her paintings. She looked at the red canine and smiled. "You're coming back to me."

The door creaked open, which was unusual. At night, the doors were locked, and there had been no sound to indicate that someone had unlocked it. Luna breathed nervously as a dark figure stood in the doorway. It was too dark to tell its features. She opened the curtains, allowing the moonlight to enter the room and chase away some of the shadows. And then she saw who was the figure.

A tall young man stood there, with short red hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked at her intently, in silence. She walked up to him, almost afraid that he'd disappear suddenly. "Ronald? Is it really you?"

A small smile formed in his lips as he looked down at her. "Yes, it is me. I'm back."

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was stunned. Right in front of her were five people who had died years ago. They stood in the office that belonged to the Headmasters, where she worked now, as the Headmistress. She felt old as she saw them. "Albus?"

The old man smiled sadly at her. "Yes, Minerva. It is me. I'm afraid we're only allowed to be here for a short period of time," he sighed. "Someone has escaped from the Otherworld, and we are to return him. But we need help. He is mortal again. We need Harry, he must fight him."

"No, please. Don't do this to him..." Minerva said pleadingly. "He's had enough, Albus. He has a family to take care of. Can't you all do it?" She motioned to the other four, who were looking quite sad.

"I'm afraid Harry is the only one who can do this. Believe me it's not what I want," he shook his head. "But Merlin has given us strict orders, Minerva. This man cannot be in the living world, he is dangerous."

* * *

Luna had slept quite calmly for the first time in years. She woke up fearing it was only a dream, but she had been hectic when she felt strong arms holding her and heard Ron's snores. She never thought she'd actually be able to sleep hearing him, but it was like music to her ears. "Wake up, Ronald!" she said, poking him lightly on the stomach.

Ron grunted and let go of her. "I'm up, I'm up," he mumbled and then opened his eyes. He smiled at her and sat up. "Had actually forgotten how good is to sleep," Ron muttered as he stretched and yawned. "Now, I'm really hungry... Want to go eat something?"

Luna frowned slightly, but her tone was filled with amusement. "Ronald, this is a mental institution. I cannot leave. They'll come in a few minutes to lead me to the cafeteria."

"You sure sound sane to me," he grinned. "Don't worry about that, I'll get you out of this place." He looked around the room and blinked in surprise. "How did you...?"

"I'm not sure how I knew. I just had a feeling you'd come," she answered, understanding what he had meant.

 


	2. Death and Revenge

Hermione watched as her husband and her son flew around the house, shouting at her happily. She tried looking angry and disappointed, but her smile gave her away. Ronald Potter was a lot like his uncle when it came to Quidditch. He had the potential to become a great Beater, even in his young age of five and with a slow broom and a safe Bludger, he managed to hit with great ferocity.

Harry and Ronald landed next to her, both grinning madly. The safe Bludger hovered next to Harry, and he caught it. It had been one of the many inventions from the Weasley twins. Quidditch balls for beginners and small children, sponsored by the Potters mostly. But it was a great business, and they constantly had to charm new items.

The family entered the house and a small battle ensued, where Ronald ran around naked, trying to avoid the inevitable bath. Finally, Harry caught him and dragged him to the bathroom, where Hermione proceeded to wash him and his father stood keeping watch. Ronald had the habit of running off in the middle of the ordeal.

* * *

Ron and Luna walked through the halls leading to the exit of the institution where she had been living. Every time a nurse would see them, Ron would wave his hand in front of his or her face and the person would look confused for a few minutes, until they were out of sight. "How do you do that?" Luna asked curiously.

"It's a trick dead people know," he grinned at her. "Even as mortals we can still do it."

The young woman raised an eyebrow in amusement. "What else can you do, Ronald?"

Ron chuckled. "Not very nice things, I'm afraid. But I can use magic again, so I won't need those 'tricks', for now."

They exited the building and he Apparated them to the Leaky Cauldron. The place was unusually crowded so they didn't need to worry about being seen by anyone. From there, Ron led them straight to the robes shop, where he got her new robes and a pair of shoes, since she had been wearing a nightgown (concealed a little by Ron's jacket). Once she was dressed, they exited.

Luna frowned at him. "Where did you get the money, Ronald?"

He grinned sheepishly at her. "I didn't have any, so I had to take it from some of the people at the Leaky Cauldron," he avoided her gaze, knowing she wouldn't like his answer.

"Ronald!" she hissed, though the only sign of her anger was the slight frown. "Didn't your mother teach you it's not good to steal things?"

Ron kissed her forehead, grabbed her hand and dragged her along, heading back to the Leaky Cauldron. "Yes, she did. But this was necessary, Luna. You can't go around wearing a nightgown and socks. I won't do it again, I promise."

With a soft sigh Luna relented. "All right. I believe you."

* * *

It was a new day for the Potters. But it was plagued with confusion as Minerva McGonagall knocked at their door, clearly stressed. "I have terrible news." Instantly they thought someone had died. But her next words hit them like a bucket of iced water. "They're all back, and they need your help." She moved aside and surely they saw five people who were supposed to be dead. With the exception of Dumbledore, the other four looked in their twenties, even if they had died when they were older.

Two hours later, they were sitting in the living room of the Potter house. Albus had taken over the conversation and had explained the situation to the young couple. "Merlin truly doesn't know how he managed to escape, but this fugitive is now out there, and I'm sure he won't stop to finish what he started."

Harry was furious, confused and sad. It was a strange mix of emotions, as he looked at his parents, his godfather, his mentor and the man who betrayed his family. "What is _he_ doing here?" he glared at Peter.

The chubby man squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Sirius frowned at him but not in anger. "He was killed by Voldemort for not fulfilling an order that could have gotten you killed," he told his godson. "Anyone who sacrifices their lives for another person, in a selfless act, is allowed to roam free in the Otherworld."

"We eventually forgave him," Lily Potter said quietly. "We'll be seeing each other for all eternity, it's not good to hold grudges." She looked at her son sadly. "It is very difficult to accept, but I know in time you'll understand."

James Potter nodded. "What she said." He couldn't look at his son without feeling uneasy. He felt guilty for not being there when he grew up, to help him with the horrible task he was destined to fulfill. _Which is why I'm here now..._ he mused.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked, holding her husband's hand. "How do we know where to find him?"

Albus smiled sadly. "I'm afraid he'll come here. That is why we wanted to be with you, so that you've got a better chance to fight him."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Luna asked, yawning. Her arm was around Ron's left arm and they were walking away from the Burrow. The sky was clear and the sun shone brightly over their heads. However, the air was cool. "I thought you wanted to see your family."

The redhead smiled down at her. "Yeah, but I've got something else to do before. Harry lives around here, or so I've heard."

They kept walking for a few more minutes, before she talked again. "I have a bad feeling about this, Ronald," the blonde said quietly. "Something bad will happen, I know it."

Ron sighed, his smile fading. Instead, he looked somber. "It'll all be ok. I promise."

* * *

The was a loud explosion on the side of the house, and the four adult Potters quickly shielded their descendant. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius and Peter quickly went to investigate the area. The dead people didn't need wands for the enemy they expected, but Minerva held her wand out tightly. "Who's there?"

There was a green flash of light and the Headmistress of Hogwarts fell on the floor, lifeless. A shrill voice laughed cruelly from the remains of the blasted wall. "So we meet again, Dumbledore."

Sirius and Peter glared in the enemy's direction. Dumbledore, for the first time in his existence, was angry. One of his best pupils, a great woman, who had finally taken his place at Hogwarts, was dead. Even if he'd see her again, he had expected her to live at least fifty years more.

He was going to pay. For killing Minerva and for daring to escape the Otherworld. For coming back and trying to end Harry's life, after all the work he must've undergone to pick himself up after Voldemort's defeat. Dumbledore swore on his soul, that he'd fight with all he'd got. He knew Sirius and Peter would do the same.

"Ronald! Stop!" The three of them turned to see a blonde young woman looking shocked and fearful in their direction...


	3. The Moon, the Dog, and the Snake

A black blur flew past them, and a large and red canine ran in the direction of the Potters, growling and barking. Sirius and Peter followed after it. Dumbledore turned to Luna, who was too shocked to move, and sighed. He didn't know what to say to her, he was out of wise words to share. With a last glance at Minerva's lifeless body, he transformed into a unicorn and ran towards the Potters.

What he found there was not what he expected. That part of the house had also been blown up, and the second floor seemed to be shaking, waiting to fall on their heads at any moment. Harry, Hermione and their son were outside, far from the weakened ceiling. A black stag and a black dog guarded them, while Lily Potter and Peter Pettigrew stood behind the animals, as a second barrier.

But the most shocking, unexpected part was seeing the huge red dog. Bigger than Sirius Black's Animagus form, bulkier and less shaggy. Its cold blue eyes stared up at the large black snake that threatened the group. Then, something clicked in Dumbledore's mind. Merlin never told them who had escaped, but he had said the fugitive was highly tied to Harry Potter, and that only Harry could defeat him.

When Ronald Weasley had disappeared from the Otherworld, Dumbledore had feared that the young man would go after his best friends. Being free, a Good Soul, meant that no one could really see any of the Bad Souls. Thus, neither Albus, the dead Potters nor Sirius knew of anyone else who could have escaped.

But Ron was on their side. He was facing the large snake, his teeth bared and a threatening growl continuously running through his throat. _"You will not hurt them,"_ everyone heard him say, even if his snout didn't move. The younger Potters instantly recognized the voice.

 _"I've waited six years to get my revenge!"_ the snake hissed. Harry's eyes widened in horror as he also remembered that voice. _"Now I will take all he loves and holds dear, so that he knows how it feels to lose everything!"_

"This can't be happening," Harry muttered, as he held his son closer to him. Hermione had her wand out and was undoubtedly fuming.

" _You_!" she hissed. "How dare you come here and try to disrupt our peace!"

 _"Potter, you followed your father's steps and married a mud-blood!"_ the snake laughed.

Ronald Potter glared at the reptile and pulled away from his father, who was also angry but paralyzed with fear. "Don't call my Mummy that!" he cried out. Harry's eyes widened and held his son back. "Let go, he called Mummy a bad word!"

"I know, son, but it's too dangerous!" Harry hissed, his grip on his son's arms tightening.

 _"How pathetic!"_ Voldemort spat. _"But now I'm going to delight myself as I kill you all!"_

The stag and the black dog made to lunge at the snake, but the bigger dog beat them to it. It bit the reptile everywhere it could, as Voldemort wrapped himself around Ron. The black dog finally leapt forward and started bitting as well. The stag lowered it head and tackled an area where he wouldn't hurt either canine. The unicorn followed its example.

"I wish I could do something about all this," Peter said desperately. "But my animal form is not very useful."

Lily turned to him, a hint of a smile on her lips. "Peter, we were given some powers to hold him back. Not just our animal forms will be useful in this battle," she said as she held up her hand towards the snake.

The large reptile slowed down, suddenly looking very weak. Voldemort had lost some blood, but it was Lily Potter who had taken some of his strength. He transformed back into his humanoid form and held out a wand towards the older Potter wife. "Avada Kedavra!"

She didn't move out of the way, since her son's family was right behind her. She was also not scared of dieing, since she was already dead. She just wished she could have done more to help in the fight.

But before the curse hit her, someone jumped in the way, his face turned to her. Peter smiled. "See you in the Otherworld," was all he managed to say as he disappeared.

"That foolish rat!" Voldemort spat angrily. The others transformed back into their human forms and glared at him.

Harry looked up at his brother in all but blood. "Ron?" he asked uncertainly. His son stared at the man he had only seen in pictures.

"Uncle Ronald!" the little boy exclaimed.

The redhead smiled at them, then turned to glare at the fugitive evil spirit. "It's time, Harry. You must do this," he said sternly. "You must face your fears, my friend."

Harry nodded and turned to his wife. Hermione was obviously in the verge of arguing back, but he gently pushed their son towards her and walked up next to his best friend, wand held tightly in his hand. "It's good to see you again, brother," he said quietly.

Ron's eyebrows rose at the term, and he smiled. "It's good to see you too, brother," he said after a few seconds of hesitation. But he found it felt good to call him that. Because that's what they were, brothers.

Voldemort was looking at the group, scowling. "I shall get my revenge! I will not stop until you're dead, Harry Potter!" he bellowed. "I will come back, over and over again! I will come back for your children, your grandchildren! Every single descendant of yours will know who Lord Voldemort is!"

He laughed, that shrill laugh Harry remembered whenever a Dementor was near him. But he wasn't scared. He was furious. His children, his descendants. Voldemort would _not_ touch them. He had killed the evil wizard years ago so that future generations could live normal lives. He'd do it again if he had to.

Harry raised his wand. There were no more Horcruxes to tie the dead Dark Lord to the living world, he knew that, since he had destroyed all of them. He would not hesitate to use the Killing Curse, this time. "Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort blinked, obviously not believing what was happening. When he was really killed, six years ago, Harry had had a hard time to truly do it. He knew the young man felt disgust to kill someone else, and he had used it to his advantage. He had expected this time to be the same.

The curse hit him and he bent over in pain. But he did not disappear like Peter Pettigrew had. Instead, a light surrounded him from above. And everyone watched on in shock as Ronald walked forward to him. The redhead smiled sadly, grabbing Voldemort's arm and raising him to his feet. "By the power Merlin has given me, you shall be completely eliminated," he said loud enough for all to hear.

Voldemort's eyes widened in horror. He had been told by the other Bad Souls things like these happened once every thousands of years. The Guardians of the Otherworld were the only ones capable of fully erasing a soul. Being erased meant you ceased to exist. That was why most Bad Souls behaved. They all rather live in prison than being erased.

The last thing he saw was Ronald's hand in front of his face. After that, Voldemort existed no longer.

* * *

It was all over, somehow Harry knew that what Ron had done was permanent. Even Dumbledore looked surprised. "You never told us you were a Guardian, Ronald," the old wizard said.

The redhead smirked. "I was made one after Voldemort escaped," he replied. Harry and Hermione looked at each other in silent surprise. Never had they heard their friend say the Dark Lord's name. At all.

But they could tell something was wrong. Ron seemed defeated, sad about something. Luna finally rushed out of the house, from the gap on the wall of the living room. "Ronald!" she cried out, hugging him tightly. "I was scared for you!"

"Sorry, love," he muttered, holding her against him. "I'm so sorry, Luna."

The young woman looked up at him confusedly. "Why? What's wrong, Ronald?"

He ignored her questions and turned to his dead companions. "We've got ten minutes," he informed them.

No one needed to ask him what he meant. Harry quickly turned to his parents. He opened and closed his mouth several times, before his mother threw herself at him, hugging him. He finally broke down and cried. He had been deprived of her and his father for all his life.

James walked up to them and embraced them both. Sirius lingered around them, uncomfortably. He felt like he was intruding. But when Lily pulled away, and went to see her grandson, Harry engulfed his godfather into a tight hug.

While Hermione and Lily exchanged words, and Harry hugged his relatives, Ron and Luna held on to each other, not wanting to let go. "I thought you'd be staying with me forever," the blonde said shakily. "Ronald, without you I'm not myself."

Ron's eyes watered. "I know, love. I'm nothing without you too. I didn't want to come here. I wanted to go far, far away with you," he swallowed, trying not to cry. "But I had to do this. It was my job, my duty. I only regret that I'll be sent back."

"If I die..." she started, but he cut her off, wide-eyed,

"No, Luna. Don't do anything. Suicides never get sent to the Otherworld. They go somewhere else, it's a horrible place. I got sent there because of a mistake," he smiled sadly. "The secretary couldn't tell the difference between self-less sacrifice and suicide." He laughed bitterly at the memory.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Are you making all that up? Secretaries in the world of the dead?"

Ron chuckled at her cute expression. "Yes, of course there's secretaries! There's also law makers, home builders... Even _restaurants_!" he exclaimed happily.

That was it, Luna burst out laughing. "Oh, Ronald," she said between giggles. "You're always thinking about food."

He kissed her softly, ignoring the occasional giggles against his lips. He loved her so much, he'd give up his soul for her.

A bright light fell from the sky at that moment, and surrounded the group. Ron turned to his living friends and smiled sadly. "Time's up," he announced.

Dumbledore pulled back from the hug he and Harry shared and smiled at the younger Potters. "I've always been proud of you both. I shall go back to my great adventure!" He slowly faded out of sight.

Harry turned to his parents and godfather as they hugged his wife and said goodbye to his son. "I'll be watching you, son," James told him. "Like I've always done."

The three of them disappeared as well, and the remaining living people turned to Ron. The redhead crouched before the little Ronald and grinned. "Have you ever played Wizard's Chess?" he asked the boy. Harry, Hermione and Luna chuckled.

"No," Ronald answered, blinking in confusion. "Uncle Ron, would you teach me?"

Ron fought back tears as he shook his head. "I can't. But I'm sure your father can tell you about all the times I beat him when playing it. And if you go ask my mum, I'm sure she'll give you my old set."

Little Ronald nodded and hugged his uncle tightly. Hermione started sobbing, and pulled her friend into a hug when her son walked back to his father. "I miss you, Ron. I miss arguing with you," she said breaking away from him.

Ron grinned. "Likewise," he said. "I'll be waiting for you, but you better take your time. I don't want to see you near me for another hundred years!" he said, in mock seriousness. "Fifty years extra for you, little one." His nephew chuckled, not quite understanding what he was talking about.

Harry sighed loudly and shakily. "I'll miss you, brother." Both men hugged each other. "I'm sorry!"

The redhead feigned annoyance. "Harry, buddy," he said, pulling back. "If you ever blame yourself for my choice, I'll... kick your arse." Little Ronald snickered at the threat. "Very hard," Ron added, winking at the boy.

He turned to the love of his life and hugged her once more. Before he could say anything to her, a deep yet soft voice filled the air. "Well done, Guardian."

"Merlin!" Ron muttered, looking around.

"It was a well done job, Ronald Weasley," the voice said. "You did what you had to do."

Ron frowned, stepping away from Luna. "But I wanted to go away! I almost didn't come here!" he exclaimed. "I failed!" Everyone blinked in confusion at his words.

"But you _did_ aid your friends, didn't you?" the voice asked. "We all have doubts, when choosing one thing or another. But what really counts is the final choice, Ronald Weasley. And your final choice was to sacrifice your freedom to save your friends."

The redhead looked at Luna, then back to the sky. "I'm ready to go back."

There was a slight chuckle. "Don't you understand, Ronald Weasley?" he asked softly. "You have earned your freedom. A second chance at life. Because of your selfless sacrifices, your loyalty and the pureness of your heart, you may stay among the living until the day you die again."

He couldn't believe it. He looked at his friends, at the woman he loved and let out a scream of joy. He picked Luna up and spun around, marveling her surprised yet happy face. Ron looked back at the sky and shouted, "Thank you! Thank you!"

There was no reply, but no one noticed. They were all too happy, exclaiming and shouting.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore chuckled as he showed his former student around the place. "You seem to like your new home, Minerva," he smiled.

The younger, yet very mature, woman smiled at him knowingly. "It's not that I'm glad to be dead, but... I'm glad to be dead with you, Albus." The elderly couple leaned towards each other, their lips almost touched when they heard someone exclaiming near them,

"Ah, the old lovebirds!" a man said, in fake sweet voice.

"Oh, shush you!" a female scolded him, but her voice was full of mirth.

"You should already know, dead, Padfoot has a thing for ruining moments," a second man said.

There was some snickering. "You shouldn't be laughing, Peter! You _did_ walk in on them once!"

A gasp. "Peter!" two voices exclaimed.

"Sirius! Did you have to say it?" Peter complained, feeling utterly embarrassed.

"What is going on?" Minerva asked, as she approached them. "It's rude to... interrupt." She blushed when Sirius, James and Peter started whistling. "Oh, shush!"

Lily simply rolled her eyes and looked apologetically at her former teacher. Albus chuckled behind Minerva, clearly amused by the three Marauders' antics.

Finally, when they calmed down, James looked around. "Hey, and what happened to Ronald?" The younger man had always enjoyed telling stories about Harry, and they had become good friends after six years of being around each other.

Albus smiled. "He was set free," he explained. "A good reward for erasing the most stubborn dark wizard of his time, if you ask me."

The others smiled, knowing how much Ronald wanted to see his friends again. "Indeed," Sirius said. "And I'm sure Harry will be truly happy now."

* * *

Molly Weasley opened the door of her home and saw the raven-haired man she treated as a son. "Harry, dear!" she exclaimed, hugging him. "What a surprise, I didn't expect to see you so soon!"

Harry grinned. It was uncommon. Despite being a father and loving his family, he rarely grinned. Especially not when he was around the Weasleys. She had talked with Hermione, and they had come to the conclusion that he felt responsible for Ronald's death, and unworthy of being around them.

So she wasn't offended that he rarely visited her or that he didn't look honestly happy in her house. "I've got great news. But you must sit down," he laughed. Laughed. Hermione quickly guided her to the couch and took her hand.

Molly was scared now. Not even when young Ronald Potter was in Hermione's belly did they look as happy. _Something big must've happened!_ she thought. "Don't be afraid. Look there," Harry's wife said, pointing at the door.

Mrs Weasley gaped. There, standing on the doorway, holding Luna Lovegood's hand was her son. Her _dead_ son. In his other hand, he held young Ronald's hand. "This can't..." She wanted to run, to hug him. But she was afraid he'd disappear.

Finally, Ron rolled his eyes and ran to her, hugging her tightly. "Hello, Mum," he said softly.

"My boy! My son is back!" Mrs Weasley started exclaiming happily, looking at the others as if asking for confirmation that her son was really there.

Ronald Potter looked up at his aunt and snickered. Luna smiled down at him. "She's very happy," she said, shrugging. The boy burst out laughing.

There was a stampede, as people ran from their rooms upstairs. Fred, George and Ginny stopped at the stairs, looking at their brother, wide-eyed. "Hey, guys," Ron said, still being hugged by his mother.

That day was one of the happiest days of Harry's life, next to his wedding and his son's birth. He had his brother back. And Ron had Luna back.

Harry knew he'd see his parents again. But he still had a lot to live for. Specially after an announcement Hermione made that night, during dinner at the Weasleys'. The Potter family would get bigger. And they still had to repair the house.

Arthur Weasley held up his glass in a toast. "To Ron!"

Both Ron and young Ronald's ears turned pink. The redhead stood up, his own glass high in the air. "To life!"


End file.
